Dream Date
by SuperActionNinjaPixie
Summary: The guys in Konoha are date-worthy... Right!


dont own naruto. They are all 17 naruto brought sasuke back and hinata is more confident..

. . all the girls were gathered at a small restaurant talking about boys. Ino had started the conversation by talking about how kiba was right for her and how she was so over sasuke. Sakura defended her sasuke by saying that he was still as handsome and dreamy as he was before if not more. Tenten rolled her eyes not believing that sakura still hadn't given up on her fangirlish crush. Temari started taliing about how shikamaru was pretty handsome and very smart. Ino started teasing her on how she likes shikamru. Temari however fully admitted her crush and started going into fangirl mode. Luckily tenten got her out of it before it was too noticed how Hinata was being quiet and asked for her opinion on the boys. Hinata started out on how lee almost worshiped sakura and how sakura seemed oblivious to it all. Tenten agreed which made sakura fell evn worse. Hinata then started talking about tenten and neji and how she could sometimes see neji stealing glances and tenten blushing whenever he was in close proximity. Tenten started blushing like crazy after that which confirmed everyone's suspicions. Next she started talking about how sasuke may have a heart and that he was then started talking about shikamaru and choji and said how shikamaru always seemed to analyze everything and is really considerate towards others sometimes. She thought choji was really nice and thoughtful and would treat anyone appropriatly and that he was sort of then talked about kiba and shino. She thought kiba was really affectionate and had a good heart under all of that macho. She also thought that shino was really sweet under that shell he put up. She knew that he really cared for those around him. She stopped after that. Everyone else was waiting expectantly. They all already knew she had a huge crush on the number one most suprising ninja. Sakura decided to break the silence and urged hinata to tell her opinion on naruto. At first hinata hesitated but then she started her telling of opinions on naruto. But then she realkly didn't know where to start and just told them that they had to see for themselves. Sakura responded like this 'whats there to see? He's just a lucky idiot who's totally oblivious and inconsiderate to also doesn't have any manners and is annoying although he's totally loyal and trustworthy.' Hinata however didn't agree with her except for the last part. Before an arguement could break tenten suggested they could all date naruto and see what he was like themselves. Hinata was quite hesitant but in the end agreed because thsi would give her an excuse to date him. The others weren't worried for they were sure he couldn't be as good as their crushes. Poor them.

A week later all the girls were recounting their experiences with awhole new view of naruto. The first one was sakura. They went to a meadow on the outskirts of konoha where all sorts of flowers and treees bloomed. But there were mostly sakura trees. She thought it was beauitul. They had a picnic under the shade of a sakura tree. He was suprisingly qiuet and seemed to be enjoying thhe sight and her company. She decide to join him. They started talking about random things until sakura asked why he always asked her on dates before and why he wasn't as quiet before as he is now. Naruto responded by saying that he was starved for attention and everytime he asked her on a date she would always answer. As for the second question he just wanted to repect nature. It was then that sakura noticed what he was wearing. A white shirt and ollive green bermuda shorts. His hair was let loose and he was thought he looked cute and she wanted to hug him. Soon nightfallcame and sakura fell aslerep on his chest. Naruto looked down at her and smiled he was glad he had persisted. Sakura awoke to a warm sensation next to her and snuggled closer reminiscing the day before and then noticed she was sleeping on tpo of naruto quickly got up and left gathering her things.

Next came tenten. They spent their day training with weapons. At the end of their little session. They weree both sewaty naruto noticably more so since tenten was the one throwing projectiles him every 5 seconds all of which he had had to avoid. They had both collapsed. Both were too tired to talk. Eventually they both started talking about small things. Tenten started talking about kunais. Naruto's explanatio of a kunai was much diferent then what she had expected. She thought that he would view them as shinobi weapons but he described them as weapon sharp enough to cut any lie and reveal the truth. Or a weapon sharp enough if tended to that it could almost compare to the pain of betrayal. A weapon that could represent victory and glory as well as heartbreak and the time they had finished talking it started to get dark. Both just sat there for a while until tenten turned to look at naruto to inform him that she would be leaving. The moon was directly behind and he was facing sideways. His hair was let loose blowing in the wind and he had on a thoughtful look on his face and his eyes looked calculating and mysterious. She thought he looked quite elegant and that naruto walked her home. Tenten couldn't get that image out of her head not that she wanted to to and naruto was thinking that that day was definetly enjoyable.

Temari's date was spent on the beach. He had blue bermuda shorts she had a green bikini .They both went surfing. Temari thought he was really hot and naruto thouth the same of her. After their surfing adventure they laid down on the sand and talked about what was going on in their villages. They started to tease each other with their crushes and naruto asked why she like shikmaru. Temari responded by a 'why you jealous?' He answered 'of course not! just wonderin." She stayed quiet though. The sunset was coming. She started shivering and naruto seeing this wrapped her in his arms trying to keep her warm. Temari snuggled in with with him and kissed him on the cheek. At first naruto was surprised but then just sshrugged it off and watched the sunset enjoying the company.

INo was last. She retold her date with him in a suspicious tone of voice. They went to the park. She said they took a walk and ate ice cream. He was wearing a blue t shirt and brown cargo shorts. They stopped at a playground and naruto pushed her on a swing. When Ino was coming down naruto stole her ponytail holder and ran away still holding it. They chased each other laughing the whole time until they finally collapsed on the grass. Ino rolled over to where naruto was and naruto put an arm around her. They stayed like that watching the stars until ino asked him if he still had a crush on sakura. he responded truthfully that he didn't know. He walked her home after that under the watchful gaze of the moon.

When she heard of all of their dates Hinata knew she had made her point. It was then that she realized that she didn't date him yet. She knew she was too shy to ask him. It was at that very moment that naruto walked in. He had on his normal shinobi clothes (black shinobi pants with a white undershirt and black and blue jacket.)Everyone immediantly silenced when they saw him coming to them. But instead of sitting next to a girl he already dated he sat next to hinata and said i love you in her ear so that only she could hear. She immediantly blushed and almost fainted if she weren't so confused. It was then that naruto explained that she was the only one who didn't need to go on a date with him to know what kind of person he is. Someone who knew him and wouldstay with him till the end. The other girls heard this and blushed they were embaressed. He gave them all advice to go back to the boy they liked in the first place. And he also pointed out the reasons for which they liked the other boys in the first place. They all still liked naruto but they also had their sights set on their old crushes.

And when they all went to make them theirs naruto and hinata took a walk. They talked about their life and what they would do in the a whilethey were content just staying in each other's company. Then they decided to become boyfriend/girlfriend. AND THEY LIVED SORTA HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!!!!

i know the ending sucks like hell but hey im cheesy like that!


End file.
